


Lapdance

by mahounostair



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, i love prompto argentum, pero se le da bien el lapdance, prompto es super awkward
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahounostair/pseuds/mahounostair
Summary: Noctis no sabía que una simple silla podría marcar la mejor noche de su vida.





	Lapdance

**Author's Note:**

> someone: ofu que pesada eres con el promptis  
> me: oFU quE PeSAdA EReS Con le PRompTiS
> 
> voy a arder en el infierno a estas alturas, pero eh.

¿Una silla? Una silla. Nada más, sólo una mísera silla de madera blanca, bastante antigua, sobre la que Noctis Lucis Caelum yacía sentado esperando al rubio desesperado. Habían retirado todos,  _todos_ los muebles del salón del apartamento del moreno hacía una esquina, donde no molestasen, por alguna razón que, por el momento, el príncipe desconocía.

Y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de averiguar en ese momento. Joder, llevaba esperando qué, ¿10, 15 minutos? Y cuando Noctis cruzaba las piernas significaba sólo una cosa: estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Suspiró, echándose hacia atrás y cruzándose de brazos. A ver, claro, era Prompto y por Prompto podía esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta, pero el de pecas le había dejado claro que "era algo que Noctis no iba a olvidar nunca jamás" y cualquiera se desesperaría cuando su pareja le decía algo así. Y más teniendo en cuenta como era algunas veces Prompto.

Pero, vale, sí, bien, joder, JODER, debía admitir que lo último que esperaba que saliese de la puerta de su cuarto era Prompto vestido con su puñetera chaqueta. Y  _sólo con la chaqueta._ Bueno, y la ropa interior, pero era un detalle demasiado nimio en aquel momento como para siquiera fijarse. Los pálidos brazos del rubio, ahora más que nunca, estaban hechos de la piel más hermosa del mundo -que, por supuesto, siempre lo estaban, pero Noctis tenía ahora ciertas  _prioridades_.

"Vale y, mm... ¿qué tal si ahora me explicas por qué estás así?" preguntó, con cierto tono desafiante. Quería picar a Prompto, sabía que el Prompto picado era mucho más competitivo y, para como se veía esta situación a los ojos de Noctis, era el mejor momento para molestarle.

Pero no, Prompto no iba a caer esta vez como un imbécil. Esta vez iba a ser él quien llevase las riendas del momento, no el que se dejaba guiar. Esta vez iba a obligar a Noctis a que pidiese más.

"Ya lo verás, Noct..." susurró acompañado de una sonrisa atractiva, socarrona, andando con superioridad hacia su novio. Colocó ambas manos en los hombros del moreno, quien estaba estupefacto, con la boca abierta de par en par. Prompto deslizó un dedo desde su cuello hasta su barbilla, obligando a que cerrase ambos labios mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Mágicamente, una música empezó a sonar -probablemente había sido el rubio, pero Noctis no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en el dedo del menor deslizándose por su cuello como si fuera la piel más delicada que había tocado en su vida-, era una música lenta, se podría decir que hasta sexy, y definitivamente lo era con la forma en la que las caderas del rubio se estaban moviendo delante de él.

Noctis respiró hondo; le esperaba un buen rato, un _muy buen_ rato. Prompto posó una mano en el hombro derecho del moreno, sentándose sobre una de sus piernas y cruzando las suyas propias, dedicándole una mirada atractiva mientras por día su labio inferior. “ _De verdad que no sé si he pecado o no mucho en mi vida pero –joder, JODER, ¿me merezco algo así, dios?”_ Noctis deslizó su brazo por la cintura del menor, sosteniéndole, buscando un beso que nunca llegó, pues Prompto le había puesto el dedo índice sobre los labios y le había negado con la cabeza, levantándose de su pierna.

“¡H-hey…!” se atrevió a protestar, mientras el rubio separaba sus piernas a los costados de las piernas del príncipe y lo tomaba por los hombros.

“Shh… ¿quieres callarte?” le musitó al oído, música para los oídos del mayor. Mejor música que cualquier sintonía sexy que pudiese estar sonando en aquel momento. Prompto iba arqueando su cuerpo, encorvándose hacia Noctis, mientras movía las caderas en un vaivén de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha, que tenía al moreno totalmente embelesado “ _Dios, dios, dios, dios, dios… Por todos los Sidéreos…”_ No era como si no se fijase diariamente, pero el chico de pecas tenía un culo increíblemente bonito. Lo que sí que no sabía era que supiese moverlo tan bien.

Se sentó, de nuevo, en el regazo del moreno, restregándose contra él, moviendo su cuerpo de atrás en adelante, llevando la mente del príncipe en un estado totalmente blanco. Joder, no sabía que se sentía tan bien tener a su novio refregándose de una manera tan jodidamente rítmica contra él.  Había muchas cosas que podría descubrir esa noche, y no quería volverse un puto fetichista por culpa de su novio.

Al levantarse, Noctis sintió cierta falta de contacto, y eso sólo significaba una cosa: se le estaba subiendo la sangre a la entrepierna y _eso no era nada bueno._ Prompto anduvo de la manera más atractiva posible hasta estar detrás del príncipe, moviendo sus manos por todo su cuello, su rostro, acariciando su pelo, hasta terminar sobre sus ojos, tapando su visión. Noctis pudo sentir más que nunca la lengua del rubio sobre su oreja, con delicadeza, con suavidad, sobre el lóbulo de ésta. “ _Me cago en los Sidéreos y en Bahamut, joder…_ ”

“¿Qué tal, Noct?” inquirió, colocándose al costado derecho del moreno, de espaldas a él, mientras baja su cuerpo en un zigzag que, joder, era de las cosas más atractivas que Noctis había visto jamás.

“M-mejor que nunca, ¿qué esperabas?” respondió, intentando ganar una batalla verbal que desde el primer momento ya estaba perdida. Prompto sonrió, complacido, al fin y al cabo era lo que quería: que Noctis se sintiese bien.

Prompto siguió su camino, quedándose de frente al príncipe mientras acariciaba sus rodillas con las manos y se relamía los labios. Se incorporaba lentamente mientras deslizaba la chaqueta del mayor por su piel, deshaciéndose lentamente de la prenda. Muy, _muy_ tediosamente. Movía sus hombros de una manera tan rítmica y sensual que eran como un imán para los orbes azules grisáceos del muchacho de la casa de Lucis. O al menos era lo único que podía mirar hasta que la prenda cayó al suelo y Prompto se dio la vuelta, dejando su parte trasera a una perfecta vista para el moreno. “ _Esto tiene que ser una puta broma ya, ¿verdad?_ ”

Estaba haciéndole ¿twerk?, es decir, estaba moviendo el culo delante de él de una manera casi perfecta, ¿desde cuándo Prompto sabía mover así el trasero, joder? ¿Por qué no lo sabía? ¿Es que estaba obligado a espiarle en la ducha? Joder, que no era un puto psicópata como para estar 24/7 espiando a su novio sólo para saber si podía mover bien el culo. Pero, en fin, ¿qué importaba eso ahora? Lo importante ahora era como el chico de pecas estaba moviendo de manera gloriosa, magistral, profesional –cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese a Noctis en aquel momento- el trasero, sólo el trasero, de arriba hacia abajo.

“Estás un poco lejos, ¿no crees?” admitió, sosteniendo al rubio por los muslos casi rozándole la parte de su cuerpo que estaba subiendo y bajando en un vaivén mucho más imantado que la manera en la que estuvo antes quitándose su chaqueta.

Prompto asintió, acercándose poco a poco a su novio mientras no paraba de mover su trasero, hasta el punto de sentir como no podría seguir retrocediendo. De modo que, sin Noctis siquiera pedirlo, comenzó a bajar el culo hasta la entrepierna del mayor y comenzar otra vez con ese movimiento que le estaba volviendo loco.

“Prom, ¿lo estás haciendo a propósito?” inquirió, con cierto –y notable- éxtasis en la voz, mientras Prompto seguía jugando con su entrepierna moviendo sus nalgas.

“¿Qué crees?”

“Que eres un hijo de pu- joder…” se mordió el labio inferior y dirigió, ahora, sus manos al trasero del rubio, que al tacto se sentía ahora mejor que nunca. “Te odio…”

“Eso no me dirás después en la cama~” susurró, con tono muy juguetón que erizaba cada centímetro de la piel de Noctis.

“Lo que decía, el mismísimo demonio.” El rubio, desde su posición, le guiñó un ojo. Por primera vez tenía a Noctis pidiéndole, aunque interiormente, más. Y eso le gustaba tanto que hasta el mismo iba a sucumbir dentro de poco a llevárselo a la puñetera cama de una vez. O a hacerlo en la puta silla si hacía falta.

Y no tardó mucho en girarse y en volverse a sentar en el regazo del moreno, volviendo a juntar sus entrepiernas mientras rodeaba el cuello del príncipe con sus brazos, sonriendo victorioso.

“¿Cuántas horas crees que vas a durar en la cama ahora, alteza?” preguntó, juntando rápidamente sus labios.

“¿Yo? ¿Después de cómo me has puesto? Creo que la pregunta correcta es cuánto vas a durar tú, cariño.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> esta vez no tengo nada que contar aparte de que amo a prompto y de que mi tw es @miikurio


End file.
